koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of the Dark Star Trilogy
The Rise Of The Dark Star Trilogy (sometimes shortened to ROTDS trilogy) is a 3-part trilogy witch is the 20th, 21st and 22nd episode in the Koopa Kids, similar to the Star Wars prequels. Plot Chapter 1 The Koopalings have an argument over who has the biggest dick, when Roy wins because hes a god, and Lemmy gets kicked out of the Airship by Barack Obama, Morton and Wendy also leave due to their eviction notice, Morton, Wendy, and Lemmy get butthurt and decide to start a terrorist organisation known as 3rd wave feminism, meanwhile Bowser Jr's heads feeling smooth, so he goes to take Aspirin, when Shadow The Hedgehog appears and kills him, he then takes his magical dildo, and creates Shadow Mario, unfortantetly they hate them, and traps Shadow and Vegeta in the dildo cause he dropped his ice cream. Back with the happy singalong friends, they force people to join their posse, because everybody hates them, unfortantely Luigi and Steve die, now you're probably wondering, who the fuck is Steve, he was Morton's roomate in college. but anyway, Captain Falcon shows up and falcon punches their hippie bus into smithereens, along with Patrick Star who kidnaps Wario. Chapter 2 Shadow Mario takes over their Airship, and eats all of their fried chicken. Roy falls into a deep depression from which he never emerges, Waluigi spills baked beans all over himself while watching Cars 2, which causes the Dark Star to awaken, and then George W. Bush, and Donald Trump show up for some reason, and turn into dark George Bush and Dark Donald Trump, and they obtain the power of beans, and plan to turn the world into a world of beans and cursed images, and where every one looks like Carl from Jimmy Neutron. Meanwhile the pizza delivery guy is struggling with his relationship at home, but the old man from Grown Ups 2 shows up to lecture him, he then gets the courage to transform into a super sayain, meanwhile George W. Bush is working on the ultimate weapon.... A pizza box. Chapter 3 Meanwhile, in the suburbs of the north, Lemmy, Morton, and Wendy saw what happened to the news guy as he turned dark. Bowser and Midbus started to fight but right as Bowser was about to win, the dark energy made Midbus Blizzard Midbus. Thanks to this, Midbus easily defeats Bowser with his new powers. Meanwhile, Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, Wiggler, and Lakitu managed to get Corporal Paraplonk back to normal, but they were quickly spotted by Shadow Mario. Paraplonk asks Shadow Mario what did he do with Bowser. Shadow Mario explains that Bowser is "preparing for the fight of his life" and tells the Dark Star to dispose of the beings. In no time at all, Goomp, Paraplonk, Sergeant Guy, Wiggler, and Lakitu were gone. Meanwhile, Magmortar used Flamethrower on the bus, covering it in fire. Morton challenges Shadow Mario to a duel to decide the fate of Lemmy and Wendy. Meanwhile. Bowser and Dark Bowser battled in a relatively close fight. Despite K. Rool, Dark Bones, and Metal Mario dropping cannonballs on Bowser, Bowser was able to take care of them and emerge victorious. Meanwhile, Morton and Shadow Mario battled it out until Shadow Mario knew how to defeat Morton. He pointed his paintbrush at Wendy and Lemmy, forcing Morton to jump in the way and take the blast to save Wendy and Lemmy, resulting Morton being gone. Meanwhile, Bowser rescued Bowser Jr., Larry, Iggy, Roy, and Ludwig. Dark Mario, Dark Luigi, Dark Wario, and Dark Waluigi congratulate Bowser by giving them bacon and eggs, but turns out they were lying. In no time at all, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Larry, Iggy, Roy, and Ludwig were no more. Dark Bowser and the Dark Star fused together making them even more powerful. Meanwhile, Wendy and Lemmy were about to meet their doom. Shadow Mario gives Wendy a choice, kill her first or Lemmy, but Wendy refuses to answer, and in to time at all, she was gone too. Right when Shadow Mario was about to kill Lemmy, Dark Bowser comes in. Shadow Mario was no longer needed and gone. Sonic the Hedgehog came out of nowhere and challenges Dark Bowser but his attacks were no effect at all. Annoyed, Dark Bowser made short work of Sonic. Lemmy spitted out the light stone, revealing the Light Star. Lemmy wishes for candy and his family back. The Light Star explains to Lemmy that the only way to do that is to defeat Dark Bowser and the Dark Star. So, the Light Star and Lemmy fused together as one. Dark Bowser and Lemmy engaged in one close heck of a fight. Lemmy manages to find and opening and defeat Dark Bowser, rescue his family, and restored peace to the Mushroom Kingdom. Characters *Lemmy *Wendy *Morton *Roy *Iggy *Ludwig *Bowser Jr. *Larry *The Sea Pipe Statue *Bowser *Kamek *Messenger *Wiggler *Lakitu *Corporal Paraplonk *Private Goomp *Sergeant Guy *Carl *Blooper *Gooper *Bob *Mario *Princess Peach *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Toadsworth *Toad *Toadette *Yoshi *Birdo *DK *Diddy Kong *Goomboss *Big Bob-omb *Petey Piranha *King Boo *Chief Chilly *Tolstar *Monty Mole *Lakithunder *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Tony *Sam *Brad *Kelvin *Dark Bones *Bot *Metal Mario *Psycho Cop *King K. Rool *Shadow Mario (the main antagonist) *Eternal Star (Light Star & Dark Star) *Dark Bowser *Squidward *Patrick Star (First Appearance) *Big Smoke *Reggie Fils-Aime *Masahiro Sakurai *Logan Paul *KSI *Lanky Kong *Adolf Hitler *Chef Kawasaki *Bumblebee Man *Bob Ross *Wolf O'Donell *Roberto (Carl Series) Trivia *You are *My Fire *The one *Desire *Believe *When I say *I want it that way *Now tell me why *Ain't nothin but heartache *Tell me why *Ain't nothin but a mistake *Tell me why *I never wanna hear ya say *I want it that way Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Series Category:The Koopa Kids Season 1 Category:The Koopa Kids Episodes Category:2014